


Plus one

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Challenges, Competition, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing and Singing, Dare, Developing Friendships, Drinking Games, Embarrassment, Engagement, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Pride, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lapdance, Morning After, Multi, Music, Party, Party Games, Racing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Laurel, Dinah and Mia get invited to Sara and Avas engagement party aboard the wave rider, party games ensue...
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Earth-2 Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Who wouldnt want to party with the legends?

Dinah passed Laurel a beer perching herself right next to her on the couch, this was becoming a typical part of their evenings, just them 2 sitting there talking about their day practically in each others laps.

Laurel loved being this close to Dinah she just wanted them to cross this invisible line that had always been between them, she would just sit and listen to Dinah sometimes tuning out just watching those beautiful lips of hers moving.

"Laurel? Dinahs voice snapped her out of her thoughts, a little grin on Dinahs face as Laurel tried to pretend she hadnt been caught staring. 

"Um what? Sorry" she flustered feeling her cheeks getting warm.

Dinah chuckled "your phones vibrating someone's calling you". She took a swig of her beer and leant back into the sofa just looking at Laurel taking in how beautiful her roommate was.

Laurel picked up her phone "its sara...calling on video chat, shit hope shes ok, the world better not be ending again". She let out with a sigh. She swiped answering the call, Sara's face popping up on her screen.

"Hey sis hows it going?" Sara was grinning from ear to ear, "youre looking a little flushed I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She added with a wink. Laurel heard Dinah chuckle and felt her cheeks get even warmer.

"No! Nothing.. I mean we were just talking". Laurel felt Dinah place her hand on her knee for comfort, Laurel smiled to show she was grateful and placed her hand on top of Dinahs without even thinking.

"Is that Dinah with you?" Sara asked? "Course it is who else would you be with this late on a Thursday night?" Sara winked again she loved winding Laurel up it was too easy, especially this Laurel. 

"Hey Sara", Dinah waved as Laurel turned the phone and leant into her so they were both on screen, their faces next to each other so close almost touching. 

"Sup Dinah good to see you again, is Laurel doing your head in yet?" Sara grinned watching her sister narrow her eyes at her.

"She has her moments",Dinah laughed squeezing Laurels leg, Laurel kissed her teeth and looked away pretending to be offended.

"Ok well..I have some news.. " Sara said teasingly, "I may have asked ava to marry me and she said yes!" The little captain was practically jumping off the walls with excitement, "and I wanted to invite you all personally to the engagement party this weekend!" She saluted with a bottle of scotch to indicate the pre celebrations had already begun on the ship.

"Wow congratulations!" Laurel and Dinah both said in unison, "that's awesome sis im happy for you". She genuinely was, her Sara had died on her earth but now she gets to see her other sis marry the woman she loved, it made her heart ache at the thought she might never have that but at least her sister had her happy ending...

"Well I was gonna send you all your own invitations for the party but Dinah should I just put you down as Laurels plus one?" Sara flashed her cheeky smile watching as her sisters eyes went wide with that 'I'm gonna kill you'look, Sara laughed.

Dinah and Laurel looked at each other and smiled Laurel looking away quickly, Dinah playing with one of her hair locks nervously "yea sure ok, I'll be her plus one", she nudged Laurel with her elbow playfully. 

Laurel threw her a smirk trying not to show how happy she was Dinah didnt refuse to be her plus 1 or politely decline asking for her own invitation. She could have kissed her sister for doing this, til she opened her mouth again.

"There you go sis got you a date!" Sara pointed her fingers at Laurel making a clicking noise, Laurel groaned, god having a little sister was so embarrassing...Dinah gave her leg a little squeeze.

Clearing her throat Laurel asked "whens the party?" Choosing to ignore the date comment.

"Tomorrow at 3 bitches, we are starting early as theres gonna be a lot of party games and drinking going on, nobody knows how to party like the legends...in fact write off sunday as well you never know where or when we might end up!" Sara laughed giving them a thumbs up, "one of the gang will pick you guys up tomorrow in the jump ship! Mia too, Laters!" And with that the captain of the wave rider was gone.

"A weekend bender with the legends..", Dinah muttered "this is gonna be wild". She got up and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Laurel asked already missing her body warmth.

"To start packing for the weekend, need to make sure I've got everything...besides I have a hot date tomorrow..!". She threw Laurel a wink and went up the stairs not missing the big smile on Laurels face as she went.

Laurel sat there grinning, this was gonna be one hell of a weekend...


	2. Challenge accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance vs lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helps to envision it if you listen to the song or even better play the drinking game along 😂😂👍

Dinahs face as she entered the wave rider was priceless as she and Mia stared in awe, Laurel smiled that's probably what she looked like when sara brought her to 2040. Nate showed them round the ship then to their rooms.

"Ok Mia you get your own room", Nate opened the door to which Mia walked in admiring her new facilities she just chucked her stuff on her single bed.  
It'll do for the weekend" she said rejoining Dinah and Laurel as Nate took them to the next room.

"Ok you two Sara told me to give you this room, oh and fyi this ship is not as sound proof as you might think". He winked putting his hand to his mouth pretending to whisper, then laughed, "and no canary cries or we will all be sucked into the space time continuum and all die a horrible agonising death" he clapped his hands and smiled.

Dinah and Laurel just stared at him, their eyes wide processing everything he just said, Mia sniggered, Nate cleared his throat "um anyway ill leave you two to get..settled", he winked again "Mia follow me I'll introduce you to everyone else". 

"Yea no screaming you two", Mia winked as she left the two blushing canaries to themselves and followed Nate to meet the rest of the legends.

"Does he always talk like that?" Dinah asked Laurel as she walked in their room putting her suitcase on the bed to unpack.

"Actually..yea he kinda does I just wasnt around long enough last time to realise how annoying it was" Laurel chuckled, "um D? She paused awkwardly as Dinah turned around.

"The bed situation...um is that gonna be ok?" She pointed to the double bed.

Dinah smiled "yes why wouldnt it be?" She teased as she watched Laurel play with her hair nervously, when she didnt answer Dinah walked over to her. "Laurel?" Laurel looked into those beautiful eyes she could just get lost in, "just relax ok?" Dinah stroked her arms giving Laurel goosebumps, "now let's go meet the happy couple", she linked her arm around Laurels as Laurel led the way to the bridge.

"There she is!"Sara lance pounced on Laurel as they gave each other a firm hug "ok guys listen up!this is my sister Laurel and her date Dinah, so back off Charlie! "She laughed as the fate eyed up Laurel "both are bad ass and temperamental...so let's get them drunk and make them feel at home!" 

They all cheered, "I'm gonna get us some drinks" Laurel touched Dinahs back.

"Go mingle, ill be fine you go have some fun", Dinah kissed her cheek as she linked arms with Sara. Sara gave Laurel a big grin as she pulled Dinah away to introduce her to her fiance Ava, then Gideon and the rest of the legends.

Laurel stood there feeling the ghost of Dinahs kiss on her cheek then went to Gary who was playing bar tender, "so you're captain Lance's sister?I'm Gary" he laughed nervously holding his hand out. Laurel just looked at it and stared at him, causing Gary to babble nervously "I lost a nipple once helping Constantine send a unicorn back to hell"! He smiled as he passed over the drinks. 

Laurel raised her eyebrow not sure if this nerd was high or a few screws loose, she nodded taking the drinks then backed away as Gary just babbled on, she started making her way back to her date when she bumped in to Rory.

"Hey watch it blondie you almost made me spill my drink!" He growled.

"Big deal doubt we will get drunk on whatever this nerds making anyway!" Laurel grumbled looking back at Gary who just stood there waving. "Hows a girl supposed to get drunk around here?" She sipped her drink and pulled a face, "this might as well be lemonade" she sighed emptying them into an historian artifact.

"If you wanna get drunk I can help with that!" Roary grinned as he finished his beer his eyes got wide with excitement and Laurel knew she had just gotten herself into something. "Challenge the current champion to a drinking game!" He growled.

Laurel folded her arms intrigued, "ok and who am I challenging exactly?you?" If it was a fighting drinking game she liked her odds, he may be big but like her sister she had the moves, but she didnt see how this was supposed to get them drunk, nevermind a fight was almost as good she supposed.

"Do you challenge?" He growled his eyes wide, she knew this was a trap but hey what's the worst that can happen she thought?I get drunk? 

"Fine I challenge the current champion to a drinking contest" she said rolling her eyes.

"Yes!" Roary through his arms in the air like a football game was on, he shouted getting everyone's attention, "the Lance sister challenges the current drinking champion to a contest!" He roared. The legends all broke out in to oohhss jumping up and down with with excitement like kids.

Laurel rolled her eyes "fine whatever who is the champion anyway?".

"That would be me!" Her sister stepped out from behind Ava and Zari, "and I accept your challenge", she grinned at her sister. "Lance verses lance!"

They all started chanting it, Laurel couldnt help grinning, she was never one to back out of a challenge and if there was one thing she could do it was drink!. She felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Dinah, "I leave you for 5 minutes and you've already challenged the captain to a drinking contest?", she raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Hey you shouldnt have left me unsupervised and besides you told me to mingle and have fun! that's what I'm doing", she said sarcastically, Dinah shook her head at her smiling. 

"Ok pretty bird go get em", she laughed slapping Laurels ass taking her by surprise, making her blush.

Sara linked arms with Laurel pulling her to the centre of the room, everyone else forming a ring around them not wanting to miss anything.

"Ok as I'm such a gracious host I will let you choose the drinking game  
!and the drink of choice" The legends all cheered, "the loser has to do a dare picked by the winner!", she raised her arms in the air to the chants and whoops of the legends. Sara pointed at Laurel "so choose carefully sis, I'd hate to embarrass you in front of your date", she winked.

Laurel considered her options carefully, Charlie whispered in her ear "dont pick beer pong"..

"Pick something with shots..."roary growled "rum", she wasnt sure whether to trust the guy that got her into this mess in the first place but she seemed to have her supporters her end and sara with hers at her end. She raised her arms at Laurel as if she already knew she was going to win.

"Ok I pick the music drinking game, 'songshot'! where we pick a song and choose a certain word within the song then everytime they sing that word in the song you take a shot of your chosen liquor, if you cant keep up you lose".

Nate jumped on a table raising his glass "the game has been chosen! Place your bets, choose your lance!" They set up the ping pong table filling it with shot glasses all filled with rum.

"Sure you want to do this sis?" Sara grinned, from her side of the table with her supporters, Ava, Nora, Ray, Gary, Nate, Zari, Behrad and Mona.

Laurel smiled "bring it on sis!" To the cheers of her own supporters, Dinah, Mia, Astra, Charlie, Roary and Constantine. 

"Then let the challenge begin!" Charlie cried out! "Gideon choose a song and the word!".

"Ok" Gideons voice boomed out "the song is 'Party hard', the chosen word 'party". Andrew W.K came booming over the stereo as the lance sisters started downing their shots.

After downing the 1st 28 shots of rum the Lance sisters each stood their ground grinning at each other, their supporters each chanting their names. Laurel felt great she hadnt had this much fun in ages now here she was, Dinah shouting her name with encouragement, people she barely knew cheering her on, her sister winking at her across the table ready for the next lot of shots, Laurel picked up the next glass as the next chorus kicked in. 

By the time the song finished each lance had had about 70 shots of rum each and were starting to slur their words swaying on the spot. They had one shot left each sara raised it up to cheers, Laurel held hers up too. "To us Lance's...for being ssso awessome", sara slurred, Laurel looked at hers in her hand and they both downed them together.

"Guess it's a tie" Laurel grinned as she turned around to walk away the room spinning as she crashed to the floor out cold.

Everyone looked at Laurel on the floor "captain wins!" Nate whooped as they turned around to find Sara passed out on the ping pong table.  
"Guess it is a tie", Ray laughed "so do they both win or both lose?".

"They both lose and both have to do a dare that we choose"!Charlie shouted, everyone roared in agreement! Their whoops echoing round the wave rider.

Dinah helped Laurel up into the sitting position, Ava scooping her fiance off the table, Ava and Dinah smiled at each other, rolling their eyes.

"What happened?did I win?" Laurel slurred.

"um not really pretty bird it was a tie, but you were awesome! Now come on let's go have a lie down", Dinah chuckled as she picked her up carrying her back to their room placing her on their bed gently rolling her onto her side, Laurel fell asleep straight away.  
Dinah stood there shaking her head smiling, Mia came and stood next to her.

"In Laurels defense I did tell her to go have fun" Dinah chuckled "didnt think she would be passed out before teatime though ". She smiled at Mia who stood there arms folded.

"Can I please be the one to tell her when she wakes up that she still has to do a dare?" Mia begged.

Dinah laughed "oh I'm sure they'll all remind her when she wakes up later, Garys gone to get a drink from Gideon that's supposed to help with hangovers so she should be up and about in a few hours, I'll stay with her you get back to the party", Mia nodded leaving them to it.

Dinah led down next to Laurel stroking her hair giggling everytime she snored loudly, "get your rest pretty bird, think you're gonna need it". She cuddled up next to her, Laurel snoring loudly in her ear.


	3. Skater girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel and Sara have to do their dare picked by the legends

Laurel walked towards the bridge feeling pretty refreshed when she bumped into Sara "hey sis hows it going?" Sara grinned nudging her with her elbow.

"Pretty good considering ", Laurel chuckled "Gideon makes one hell of a hangover cure!" 

"Yea well shes pretty used to making them", Sara laughed as they walked along chatting, as they entered the bridge Ava jumped up holding her arms out pulling Sara into a hug.

"Hey babe I missed you", Ava pulled Sara into a kiss Laurel walked away smiling eyes scanning the room for Dinah.

"Looking for anyone in particular pretty bird?" Came a voice from behind , Laurel turned around unable to hide the big smile on her face as Dinah came up to her putting her one arm around her waist guiding her towards an empty table the other holding their coffees.

"Hey I um..yea I was looking for you actually " she blushed, "I just wanted to say thank you for carrying me to bed", I um may have bitten off more than I could chew", she laughed. 

Dinah sat there grinning at her, "Yea you could say that ...." she chuckled, "think you're gonna need this". She passed Laurel her coffee who took it gladly, "by the way you're adorable when you're sleeping " Dinah teased.

"Why do you say it like that?" Laurel looked at her raising her eyebrow suspiciously.

"No reason", Dinah took a sip of her coffee to hide her smirk.

Charlie stood on a table "ok legends! and guest legends...! As we all know our captain and her canary sister both failed to defeat each other so they both have to do a dare and we choose a race! The legends whooped and cheered, Ava leaning her head on Sara as Sara stood there calm as anything drink in hand, she threw her sister a smirk.

Laurel winked at her, 'bring it on sis...whatever they throw at us I'm gonna win!besides how bad can it be?" She thought.

Nate stood up on the table next to Charlie, "Captain as it is your hen party you get to pick the destination and Laurel you get to pick the year!" 

Straight away Sara shouted "London!" 

"Excellent choice!" Charlie grinned then turned to Laurel, "what year?"

Still no clue what dare they would be doing exactly Laurel panicked "um..I dunno 2025?" 

"Awesome!" Charlie shouted.

"Gideon set the course", Sara said as she pulled Ava in for another kiss "let me know when we get there", she grinned taking Ava by the hand leading her back to their room....

A few hours later they all stood on the bridge in a circle Laurel on one side with her groupies, and Sara on her side with hers both Lance sisters already on another drink bracing themselves for whatever was to come, "ok team", Sara commanded, "so what are we doing?".

Zari stepped forward "ok so its London 2025 youre both going to roller skate from China town to Soho.. 1st one back wins!I know what you're thinking 'oh that's easy that's only a few blocks...right?" she said sarcastically waving her arms, "however it is London pride so the streets will be packed.. oh and one more thing". Zari paused for dramatic effect "you both have to do it in your underwear!AND..." the other team get to write on you!", Zari finished looking rather pleased with herself.

Laurel stole a glance at Dinah already dreading this, Dinah and Mia were giggling behind her, she shook her head 'how did she keep managing to get herself into these situations?". 

Each team swapped Lance's to get them ready, half hour later Laurel stood in front of the portal next to Sara, both in boxer shorts and bras.  
Sara had 'BRIDE 2 B' written on her back with other words and drawings on her front.

Laurel stood there arms folded feeling rather self conscious on her back they had written 'I 💖 Dinah' but she didnt know what they'd written and on the front they wrote 'PRIDE 2025'. She went up to her team for some morale boost.

Constantine was straight in there "dont worry love you've got this in the bag, you've got the legs for it just skate your pretty little heart out", he winked pouring them all a scotch. 

"Yea you got this Lance!" Charlie grinned her eyes never leaving Laurels torso. Dinah cleared her throat standing in between them blocking Charlie's view, putting her arms around Laurel "you can do this pretty bird". She pulled her into whisper something in Laurels ear, Laurels eyes went wide as Dinah stood back grinning, "only if you win tho" she teased.

"Lance's are you ready?" Zari shouted holding the portal button.

Both Lance's skated over to the line Sara turned to Laurel "hey sis?".  
Laurel looked over at her "thanks for coming you've already made this weekend so much fun", she grinned.

Laurel smiled back touched that her sister felt that way but right now the image of Dinahs promise was the only thing she could think about, she had to win....

"Ready..set..GO!" Zari opened the portal both Lance's dashing out in just their underwear and skates coming out in an alleyway heading towards the parade. They joined the crowd both weaving in and out between people as people clapped and whooped for them. Laurel even felt one girl smack her ass as she skated past almost making her crash into a lamppost that seemed to come from nowhere. 

She regained her balance and saw Sara was having similar problems trying to get through the crowd receiving quite a few bum slaps herself only she seemed to be loving it! "Hands off ladies I'm spoken for!" She would shout laughing. 

Both of them skated around people one getting ahead then having to slow down then the other overtaking, Laurel was starting to get frustrated when she looked at Sara both of them seemed to read each others minds. 

They left the parade Laurel skated into a coffee shop Sara right behind her as they cut through shouting for people to get out of the way. They came out the back and cut through another shop each Lance kneck and kneck.

Back on the wave rider was chaos as everyone shouted at the monitor watching the sisters, even Dinah found herself jumping up and down with excitement her eyes never leaving Laurel..or her torso.

Laurel was slightly in the lead thanks to a certain dog almost tripping Sara up she could see the shop where Zari said the portal would be she was gonna win! Sara came out of nowhere by her side skating like her life depended on it each sister skating as fast as they could!

"You know I cant let you win right?" Sara panted.

"You dont get a choice little sis" Laurel panted back, "I've been skating longer than you.." she grinned as she jumped in the air over a bin turning in the air as she did so, landing easily as she skated on.

"Whoa did you see that?!" Nate cried "holy shit that was awesome!" He said as he high fived Ray, who was so pumped up he had to go sit down.

Sara jumped over the bin not quite as gracefully as Laurel but still...she was just having fun and what was a bit of friendly competition between sisters? She caught up with Laurel throwing her a wink as they approached the finish line they could already hear the legends shouting their names...they were kneck and kneck.

They both passed over into the portal it was so close nobody knew who had won, both Lance sisters leant on each other whilst catching their breath.

Gideons voice boomed "well it was a photo finish but there was a winner..."

"Dont leave us hanging Gideon" Sara shouted trying to catch her breath, Laurel held her side where she felt a stitch coming...

"I can reveal that the winner...by the smallest margin but still the winner..is..."

Everyone held their breath Ava holding onto Nora, Gary onto Mona, Ray holding onto Nate.

"Laurel".

Laurels team cheered as Rory lifted her onto his shoulder , "that's what I'm talking about!" He growled.

"Not bad love not bad!" Constantine said passing her a glass of cheap champagne.

Laurel forgot she was even in just her underwear on some big guys shoulders she just enjoyed as her team chanted her name her eyes on Dinah looking back at her her eyes glistening she held her glass up to toast Laurels victory. 

She got down taking her blades off, standing in front of Dinah her team running off to rub their win in the other teams faces, "well done pretty bird you were.." Laurel cut her off by pulling her into a kiss "awesome" Dinah finished. 

Laurel blushed at her own brashness "sorry I was a little pumped up from winning and I.. really wanted to do that..was that ok?" Laurel started panicking cursing herself for getting carried away.

"Its fine pretty bird" Dinah pulled her back in for another kiss, "did you want to go celebrate with your team on your victory?" She teased.

"Actually I'd rather go back to our room so you can give me my present you promised if I won?" Laurel smirked, suddenly feeling pumped up again.

Dinah smiled looking over at the legends all busy shouting and mocking each other.. "I dont think they'll notice if we're gone for a little while", she grinned pushing her body up against Laurels whispering in her ear "now let's go give you that lap dance...", the lust in her eyes told Laurel she would get more than a dance.

She let Dinah take her hand sneaking away from the group giggling like a couple of love sick teenagers.


	4. Mystery guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues,..an unexpected guest shows

The next morning Dinah woke up happier than she had ever been, looking down at the beautiful blonde cuddled up into the crook of her kneck sleeping peacefully, she had finally gotten the girl! She led there stroking Laurels back just enjoying the moment last night had been better than she could have expected, she hoped Nate had been wrong about the wave rider not being soundproof....

A few hours later...

Dinah and Laurel walked onto the bridge walking hand in hand greeting the rest of the girls.

"Well look who finally got up!" Sara laughed "and that's coming from a legend!we like our lay ins!" She raised her arms to cheers from her girls. 

"They had a late night Captain", Charlie winked at Laurel and Dinah.

"Yes I think we all heard", Zari chipped in taking a bite of her croissant smirking at Charlie."

"Yea we did!" Charlie laughed "good on ya girls!".

Laurel and Dinah looked at each other both grinning like two teenagers just caught in the act, Laurel hid her face behind Dinahs shoulder trying to hide her face so they wouldnt see her blushing.

"Awww dont go all shy sis!" Sara giggled.

"She definitely wasnt shy last night!" Charlie teased high fiving Zari, they all started cheering Dinah grinned like a Cheshire cat giggling as Laurel looked at her all flushed but giggling along. 

"Aww come on guys leave them alone", Ava gave them a sympathetic look remembering what it was like to be the new couple", Dinah shot her a grateful look.

"If it makes you feel better they heard me and Ray too", Nora chipped in looking up from her coffee, Dinah chuckled.

"Yea and we hear Sara and Ava all the time" Charlie added.

"I'm sorry what?" Ava asked this information new to her, they all carried on talking amongst themselves. 

Dinah took this opportunity to sneak away "come on pretty bird let's get you some breakfast ", Laurel let Dinah lead her over to get some food when Sara piped up.

"Ok ladies listen up! The boys are out for the day today so it's just us girls today!" They all cheered along, Sara went and sat on Avas lap "so eat up get dressed and meet back here when we're ready!" Ava wrapped her arms around Sara's waist cuddling into her fiance, Sara loving every second.

A few more hours later...

They all sat on the bridge Laurel talking to Astra who was reminiscing of her time in hell "why do you want to know so much about hell?" Astra laughed it was nice to be able to talk about her time down below but it wasnt usually a topic of choice.

"I might be going there one day it's good to have an idea of what to expect", Laurel said bluntly, Astra nodded her head.

"Fair enough", she laughed continuing their conversation. 

Dinah was talking to Mona or rather Mona was talking to her, Dinah herself was finding it very hard to jump into the conversation...Mona never seemed to stop to take a breathe and would jump from one topic to another in the middle of another. Nora came over pulling Dinah away "bit of a chatter box that one, come and sit with us", she laughed taking Dinah to sit with her, Mia and Sara.

Ava stood up "I have an announcement, a surprise! For you baby!" Ava looked at Sara smiling "now I've invited someone who I know was a very big part of your life and I know you didnt invite her out of respect for me but honestly I'm fine with it" she paused for dramatic effect "ladies and...well ladies! May I introduce Nyssa al Ghul former leader of the league of assassin's!" Nyssa walked onto the bridge walking straight up to Ava and hugging her, much to a very surprised Sara.

"Thank you for inviting me you are a good woman, worthy of my beloved!" She smiling gratefully at Ava as she let go to go and embrace Sara. Sara hugged her looking at Ava amazed her fiance would put aside her insecurities to make this happen for Sara, she was definitely marrying the right woman. 

"Nyssa pulled away "I would like to offer you both my blessing! May your lives be long and joyful! Now...lets drink!" Everyone cheered, Charlie running straight upto Nyssa to introduce herself...

"Gideon give us some music!" Sara grinned, music blasted through the wave rider as all the ladies started drinking and dancing. Sara took Nyssa around everyone to introduce her to all of them, she ended up staying with Laurel and Dinah feeling more comfortable with them.

Later Zari turned the music down "ok ladies listen up I'm going to go round with a bowl and whoever's name you pick out will be the person you have to beat in competition which is picked by the other person out of the other bowl!" There were a few whoops a few groans and alot of eye rolls but Zari didnt care she went straight to Sara and Ava "you two pick first!" Reluctantly both co captains picked a name front the bowl, "who'd you get?" Zari asked excited. 

Sara grinned "Dinah!" 

Ava smiled "Zari!" Both girls giggled happily.

Zari went to Nyssa she put her hand in the bowl "Laurel ", she smirked.

Next Zari went to Nora who rolled her eyes when she saw who she had picked "Mona" Mona squealed with delight.

"Well guess that leaves Charlie, Mia and ....Astra", Zari smiled "that could be interesting...or deadly. Ok Captain you get to pick, who goes first?".

Sara thought about it for a moment "I'd like to go first cuz then I can just get sloshed!" She shouted raising her glass.

"Ok Dinah pick from this bowl!" Zari went over to Dinah.

Dinah looked at Laurel who was grinning back at her she picked a piece of paper from the bowl, she smiled looking at Sara.

"What are we doing Dinah?" Sara smiled taking a swig of her beer.

Dinah gave Zari the piece of paper looking at Sara "dance off!". She said.

DANCE OFF!" Charlie chanted "DANCE OFF DANCE OFF DANCE OFF!" Sara chuckled getting up.

Laurel squeezed Dinahs hand " you got this baby", Dinah gave her a kiss.

"I didnt know we were at the calling each other baby stage" she chuckled as Laurel blushed slightly, she quickly pulled her into a kiss "I like it... now watch as I go kick your sisters ass baby". She grinned stealing another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfic with avalance and the legends, so hope it's ok.
> 
> Also my last chapter on 'say my name' is finished check it out and let me know what you guys think 😍


End file.
